utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
Illust. by Asagi (浅葱) @pixiv This page is an incomplete list of utaite from Nico Nico Douga or YouTube singers who fulfill our requirements but do not have a page yet. Clicking each name will bring you to that singer's main Mylist or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying singer who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our directory. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. Related discussion: Thread:9707 NND Utaite The utaite must have: * A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. ** Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist ( ) do not count for views. ** Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR * At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1,500 in total view leeway is allowed. OR * The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 630, read as Romio (ろみお) # 6ε6*, read as Muni (むに) # ＊Airi (＊あいり) # Aikawa Kozue (愛川こずえ) # Amane (アマネ) # Chano (シャノ) # Chawa (ちゃわ) # Donguri (ドン栗) # Erusi (エルシ) # Fuji Kinoco (藤きのこ) # Hari (ハリ) # Honjou Kirito (本条桐斗) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Hotori (ほとり) # Iinchou (委員長) # Journey (じゃあにぃ) # Kakin (花近) # Keisen (佳仙) # Komeru (こめる) # LIQU@. (りくあっと) # Matsuzawa Yumi (松澤由美) # meian (メイアン) # Mitani (みたに) # Mitsumushi (みつむし) # Moko (モこ) # Muta (むた) # Nam Fung 南風(なむふぉん) # *Nano (*菜乃) # Nata (なーた) # Nata de Cocoline (ココリーヌ・ナタデ) # Nayuru (なゆる) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # PAGECO # POPPY # Re:A, now known as Rito (里都) # Sana (鎖那) # ShoshinshaF (初心者F), aka ef # siren (紫蓮) # Usako (ウサコ) # Utau Kitchen (歌うキッチン) # yue (ユエ) # Zenna (前菜) Male Utaite # 5comasuberi (5コマスベリ) # 96, aka Kuronikka (くろにか) # Baku (ばく) # Chage (ちゃげ) # Cherose (チェロス) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # Denirow (でにろう) # DoM (どＭ) # Donijima (ドニ嶋), aka Donnie・the・Dynamite (ドニィ・ザ・ダイナマイト) or donnie # Eve # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # Ichigo Daifuku (いちご大福) 2nd Mylist # Iyokan (いよかん) # K-ta (K太) # Kaito (海斗) # Keito (けいと) # Knorr (クノール) # Konori (このり) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # Koyomin (こよみん) (member of Re:ply) # kunkun # Kuropanda (黒パンダ) # KuwagataP (クワガタP), aka # Lay (レイ) # Maruguri (まるぐり), formerly known as LiLoL # Meet Gengorou/Meat Gengorou (ミート源五郎) # Miwiya (みゐや) # Mune (無音) # NagaredaP (流田P) # Nigai Hito (苦い人), aka Nigamoto (苦本) # Nina From (ニナフロム) # NO=L # OLD # Omaru (お丸) # Outeiroku (王定六) # Panaman (ぱなまん), aka Tachibana Machi (橘万智) # Peshmerga (ペシュメルガ) # Pomjuice (ぽんじゅーす) # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # Renoa (れのあ) # roro (ろろ) # Ryaku (りゃく) # samurai-man (侍マン) # Score (すこあ) # shelfall aka Kimura yP # shell # Shijin (詩人) # Shima (志麻) # Shochu Umee (焼酎うめぇ) # Shouichi (囁一) # S!N # Suidousui (水道水) # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # Takukobu (たくこぶ) # Tama (たま) # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate・High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # Urara (うらら) # YACKT (薬人) # Yamadan (やまだん) # Yamaneko Sanae (山猫さなえ), formerly known as YamaNeko # YNG (やんぐ) # Yuge (湯毛) # (Yui▽Yui) ( (唯▽唯) ) # Zekkyouken (絶狂犬) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # Ahiku # Akemi # AquaLeBlanc (mostly Spanish, some English and Japanese) # AY-jin (Thai covers) # My # CaramellCher (カラメルCher) # Coda # CottonCandyBird (CCB) # DangoHana (だんご花) RN: Annie Cheng # DeadlyWhispers # Emnily (mostly Russian, occasionally Japanese. sometimes anime songs) separate account for K-Pop covers (http://www.youtube.com/user/amtazy/ and http://www.youtube.com/user/KtimeEmnily) # Eka # Envy # Holi # horizon RN: Ashley (not many VOCALOID covers) (original lyrics and vocals to Homestuck songs) # Kurohina (mostly Thai covers) # Lemonpurify # Mis (not many VOCALOID covers) # Neibaku # NyuMoon # Renko previously Sakuranek0 (not many VOCALOID covers) # Ruki # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Saki RN: Sofía Ulmman (beautiful powerful voice and vibrato, mostly Spanish, occasionally Japanese or English, different kinds of music - VOCALOID, anime, pop, pop rock) # Sia # Splandit 2nd account # Sugar RN: Monica Tran # SuriOokami # SweetPoffin # Thymeka (for italian) Saiki (for Japanese) RN: Alessia # Valkyriechooser RN: Lena Ruiz # Vanna (Second account) # Yuki RN: Huang Xiaoqian (? not confirmed, source from deviantART) (sings in english, chinese & japanese) Male YT Singers # Daniel Alvarez, aka Danny Alv # DetektivConan1994 (mostly German anime covers) # Dualkey RN: Pedro Sánchez http://www.facebook.com/pages/Club-de-fans-de-Dualkey-0-/247855159591?sk=info (not many VOCALOID covers) (known in the Spanish fandubbing community.http://es.fandoblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro_S%C3%A1nchez) Songs The page must have: * A minimum of '''''15 qualifying covers for a page to be created. * For group covers with ** > 3-5 "roles": a minimum of 12 qualifying covers for a page is needed. ** > 6-10 "roles": a minimum of 10 qualifying covers for a page is needed. Requirements for a qualifying cover: * Any cover sung by a singer who meets the requirements of being featured on the wiki. OR * Any NND utaite cover with at least 10,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. * Any YouTube Singer cover with at least 5,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Asa to Yoru no Monogatari (朝と夜の物語) # Hatsukoi no Ehon (初恋の絵本) # Maji LOVE 2000% (マジLOVE2000%) # Marunouchi Sadistic (丸の内サディスティック) # Motteke! Sailor Fuku (もってけ！セーラーふく) # Night・of・Nights (ナイト・オブ・ナイツ) # Oku Hanako-san CM Narration (Oku Hanako Narration Contest) (奥華子ナレーションコンテスト) # RAINBOW GIRL # Tell Your World # Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan (東京電脳探偵団) # Uninstall (アンインストール) Song pages will also have a subpage for . Requirements for a qualifying chorus: * Any chorus must have at least 30,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. OR * Any chorus or reprint must have at least 10,000 views on YouTube. "YouTube choruses" in which multiple singers collaborate to create a single piece do not fit into this definition of chorus. These collab covers should be displayed on the main song page. Here, a chorus borrows the vocals from several separate, independently uploaded covers. Category:Resource Category:Incomplete Articles